House Of Anubis Alternated
by BlackCat46
Summary: AU H.O.A. The kids are out in town. Couples are Nina/Jerome, Amber/Fabian, Mara/Eddie, Joy/Alfie, Patricia/Mick, and slight Trudy/Jasper/Trudy/Victor. R&R, O.O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's a new and crazy fic, where the couples are mad! Here they are:**

**Nina-Jerome.  
Amber-Fabian  
Mara-Eddie  
Patricia-Mick  
Joy-Alfie  
**

* * *

Joy was bored. Really bored. Only she and Alfie were in the house. Even Trudy was out with a guy. Alfie was running about, holding a water gun.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" She yawned.

"The zombies are coming!" He yelled in response.

"I'll get a water gun." She replied, standing.

"Whoa, Joy. You believe in zombies too?" Alfie sounded happy and incredulous.

"Yeah. Always. I mean, the dead do come back, right?" Joy knew that it wasn't true, but she wanted to believe it, too. Besides she thought she was falling for Alfie.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nina was out with her boyfriend, Jerome. She and him had gotten together at the end of the term.

Amber was with Fabian and Mara was with Eddie. Patricia had started dating Mick, so they'd gone to some football game.

Only Alfie and Joy hadn't come into town recently. Their housemother was out with them, but she wasn't chaperoning. She said she didn't feel the need to anymore. But that was because she had a crush on someone and she was dying to go and see him.

Nina and Jerome had shot off to go and look around their favourite prank store.

Amber and Fabian had gone to Stars On Their Clothes, the newest designer clothing and astrology store. That really made them both happy.

Mara and Eddie had gone to a tarot card reading. There was no reason besides entertainment.

Everyone was having fun.

* * *

Everyone except for Joy and Alfie. They were playfully accusing each other of being zombies and squirting each other.

Joy yelled "Eat plasma, zombie-face!"

Alfie screamed as Joy squirted him.

"Never in a million years, you disgusting dead-army general!"

"Army general?" Joy pondered out loud. "That sounds- HEY!"

Alfie had taken that as an opportunity to attack. They chased each other around a table, battling it out. Then Alfie grabbed some tomatoes and lobbed them at Joy.

"Yes! Score one for the humans!"

Joy rounded the table and pelted him with popcorn, glace cherries, grapes and marshmallows.

"Score one for the living human girl, JOY!"

They continued that battle for a while.

* * *

Mick and Patricia were watching the football, yelling insults at the opposing team, who had just scored. The score was 5-1 now, but they had been happy until that one goal when it had been 5-0.

Patricia said "We get five goals to their none, then he goes and gets one in. That stinks. Majorly stinks."

Mick said "I know, right?" Just then, their team scored another goal, making it 6-1.

The couple screamed their delight.

"COME ON!" Rang through the stadium.

* * *

Mara and Eddie were sitting on a park bench, locked at the lips. That really doesn't take much description. They were in a very complex hold and were trying to knock the other's tongue off. People pointedly didn't watch them.

* * *

Nina and Jerome had bought loads of pranks. Such as: The shock button. Stink bombs. Fake blood. Fake puke. Cigarette burns. Soap that makes you dirty instead of clean. Rubber bouncy eggs. Fly in ice. Fake poo. Bubblegum that dyes your mouth blue. Spray on hair dye. And the classic whoopee cushion. Nothing says 'I love you' more than shopping for pranks.

They had a cup of coffee in a cafe together, plotting away.

Jerome said "The best place to stick the fake poo is in the laundry room. We should get a puppy. That way then, Trudy'll find it in her wardrobe after we've stink bombed all the fake poo and stuck it everywhere in the house. And when she goes to wash her hands, we'll have replaced every bar of real soap with our prank soap."

Nina laughed, hard.

"That's such a fantastic idea Jerome. Honestly, she won't know what happened. We'd better hurry and get our puppy now."

They finished their drinks and went to the super store. They asked for a gigantic gift box. Then once outside, they made holes in the top and went to the pet store. Nina chose the dog and got it some treats and flea things and bowls and food. Then she got it a flea collar and an actual collar. She gave it a name tag.

Then they hid the puppy in the box.

* * *

Amber and Fabian had new books and new clothes. It had made them very happy to shop for the things the both loved. They soon had everything they needed. Once they got the text from Trudy to meet up at the bus stop, they went to join her.

She looked them all over, noticing the box in Jerome's arms while Nina carried the bags.

"Uh, you two? That box?" She was curious as to why it looked heavy.

Jerome said "Oh, it's just a surprise. You don't need to know."

"Why am I always scared when you say that, Jerome?" Trudy wondered aloud. Everyone else snickered, knowing that she hated that.

On the bus ride back, Nina poked some biscuits in for the dog. They shushed it softly so that Trudy wouldn't notice.

"This is gonna be our best prank ever." Nina giggled quietly. She and Jerome laughed, hard and quiet.

She and Jerome sorted their pranks out then they waited for her to find it. It didn't take long. Jerome revealed that he'd stuck a pack of fake bugs in Trudy's bed. Meanwhile, she was inspecting the damage Joy and Alfie had inflicted while having their 'You are a zombie' fight.

And they were hiding. Then they squirted her and yelled "ZOMBIE!"

She screamed loudly and they got a lecture. It ended in "Zombies don't exist and you are not battling your friends. Now, get cleaning this mess up, NOW!"

They cleaned it all up and then joined Nina and Jerome in making the hall slippy. Then Trudy was carrying a wash basket downstairs. She slipped on the soapy mess on the floor. She squealed.

"Oh, no. Not again! Joy, Alfie, I told you no more of your protection against zombies!" She shouted.

Nina and Jerome were dying of laughter. Then Trudy smelt something rotten, very close to her. She looked around and saw fake poo. She screamed in horror and disgust.

"What on earth? Where did this come from!" She was almost sick. There was a lot of it. It all led to her wardrobe where there was a note on the box.

"Here's a gift for the best housemother/mother in the world, Trudy. We love you, Trudy. Anubis house residents. xx."

She picked up the box and she was surprised to find it was heavy. She opened it up and came face-to-face with the sweetest puppy she'd ever seen. Another note was on its collar.

"We thought we'd show you just how much we love you. And to say that and thank you for everything you do for us. xx."

Trudy wanted to cry. She got a lick from the puppy, right across her cheek. It made her giggle, knowing that they'd chosen to give her this sweet little Yorkie dog.

Then she fed it and washed her hands, then gasped in surprise. She whipped out a bottle of hand wash nobody else knew about and washed her hands and face. Then her puppy wound itself around her legs.

She led her puppy out of the room and called the kids to attention. Then she held out her arms.

"Come here, my lovelies."

They all went and got a hug with her. Then they got a surprise. She kissed all their cheeks.

"I love you kids so much."

They all chorused "We love you, Trudy."

That resulted in another hug. The puppy wound itself around Trudy's legs, keeping in the hug. Nina and Jerome shared a secret smile, knowing that Trudy would never figure out which one of them it was who bought the puppy.

* * *

That night, Joy and Alfie battled it out on the green outside. They warred out with their water guns. When they went back in, they were one hundred percent drenched.

Victor yelled at them, then Trudy calmed him, with one hand on his shoulder and a gentle look and a soft whisper.

"Victor, don't. They've only had fun with water guns. Just calm down."

He calmed down, instantly, just like she said to. Trudy felt happy and that radiated to everyone else. Victor was subject to her strong and happy influence.

Trudy smiled at the kids as softly as she could. "Go on, kiddies. Go get dried off and in bed. You can have a water fight again tomorrow."

They did as she said. She wrapped her arm around Victor's waist.

"You go and get into bed yourself. You need to sleep. I'll do lock up and lights out."

Victor looked at her, but did as she said, trusting the soft smile on her face.

She did lock up, she made sure everyone's bedroom lights were out and kissed their cheeks as they slept. Then she went to her room and snuggled in her bed.

The puppy jumped on her bed and slept there, right next to her.

* * *

Trudy got up early and went to walk her dog. She took it around the grounds and picked up any mess the dog made.

She was so happy to have something to care for at last. That's when she accidentally crashed into Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked up and recognised him. "Jasper! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not usually this clumsy, I promise."

"Only if we're together. I didn't know you had a dog. Or that Victor allows you to have a dog."

"He's only trying not to make me cry. For a change." She smiled.

"Aw. You do amuse me. Does your dog play fetch?"

"I don't know. I only got it last night."

He picked up a stick. "Shall we see?" He waved the stick at the dog.

The dog jumped and barked. He threw the stick. The dog chased it and brought it back, then dropped it. Jasper threw it again.

They played fetch for a bit while Trudy laughed. Then she sat on the grass, on her jacket. Her dog dropped the stick in front of her and Jasper dropped his jacket next to her, then sat with her.

"What did you call her?"

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah. Have you named it?"

"No. What should I call it?" He contemplated.

"Here's an idea. You could call her Shelly."

"Shelly? Where did that come from?" Trudy was confused.

"I have no idea, but it seems to suit her." The dog started chewing at a stick.

"You do have a point."

That's what they called the dog. Then they felt wet on their backs and heard screams of "YOU ZOMBIE!"

Joy and Alfie were water fighting again. They were leaping about like maniacs. Trudy rolled her eyes.

"Aw, how sweet are those kids?"

"Yeah, they are."

.

.

.

**Should I make this into a story or keep it as a one-shot? Just review. Just PM me if you have any ideas. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Joy shot Alfie.

"Eat this!" She screamed. "Zombie face!"

"You eat this, General Death!" Alfie screamed back.

* * *

Amber and Fabian were together in Amber's room. Amber showed him her constellation outfit. He applauded her.

Mara and Eddie were in Fabian, Eddie and Mick's room, kissing again.

Patricia and Mick were in the laundry room, and they were doing laundry.

Trudy and Jasper were talking and walking Shelly, enjoying every moment. It wasn't just the usual date talk, it was more like deep and involved conversation.

* * *

Jerome and Nina were plotting a horrible prank on Joy and Alfie.

"So, as they're so into zombies, I was thinking to put these" He held up remote controlled wheels "on the bottom of the mannequin's feet. Then they'll see them go running about, looking dead. See?"

"Yeah, I see. How are we gonna get their legs to move?" Nina wondered out loud.

"With these." He held up remote controlled hinges. "These'll make it look like they're moving. And I know they don't look like zombies now, but that's what you're gonna help me do. We make them over, make them smell like dead bodies that are decomposing and put them in their beds. Then while that's happening, there are these remote control bugs that you can operate to run off the bodies and around the room."

They set to work, and finished their prank set-up before supper. Afterward, they started on it. Pretty soon, there were zombie mannequins running through the house and a screaming Joy and Alfie. Even Trudy's dog went berserk. Trudy herself had passed out the second she saw them.

Jerome and Nina were practically dead themselves from laughing.

The zombies ran rampant, with Jerome and Nina recorded and edited spooky voices going "GIVE US YOUR BRAINS! WE'RE HUNGRY! WE WANT BRAINS!"

Nobody listened hard enough, they only knew one was male and one was female. It was hilarious. Even Victor was terrified, he'd run away with Corbierre. The prankster couple were dying of laughter.

* * *

The next day, they were caught out. They were laughing about it. And guess what? Alfie ratted them out. Then they got the lecture from Trudy and a returned Victor.

But they couldn't take it seriously when they'd felt miserable and Trudy had looked guilty. She was all too ready to give up on the lecture and hug them.

"It's OK, Victor, we should cut them both some slack now. It was just a bit of a wild game."

They caught each other's eye and snickered. That's when Trudy got a little bit annoyed with them and sent them to their rooms and got Victor to ground them.

Then she cried. As Victor had no idea how to handle a crying woman, he got Jasper. At least he knew how to handle it. He'd put up with her crying all during the period of time they'd worked together.

Jasper just let Shelly give Trudy a kiss and he gave Trudy a kiss too. Getting kisses usually made Trudy happy. So Trudy did cheer up.

Nina and Jerome were texting.

N~ We should so do that again. :)

J~ Yeah, it'll scare them outta their skulls.

N~ We'll try zombie aliens next time, then they'll all have a serious mess-your-pants sesh.

J~ LOL, that'd be funny.

N~ Why'd you think I said it?

J~ Dunno, entertainment, maybe?

N~ Hole in 1. :*

J~ LOL. :*

N~ If we ever had kids, what would you call them?

Jerome stared at his phone in shock.

.

.

.

**There we are. A Jerina moment for you all. I think Jerina's one of the easiest to write. Easier than Fabina. So, review! PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
